U.N. Squadron
U.N. Squadron is a shoot 'em up game released in 1989 by Capcom for it's CPS-1 Arcade board. In Japan, the game was titled Area 88, since it was based on the manga series of same name. It later received ports to the SNES and European computer systems of the time. Story For many years, the countries of the Middle East have been torn by violent civil war and conflict. While the rest of the world cries for an end to the bloodshed, there are those who want only to profit from the pain of others. These corrupt and powerful arms dealers have joined forces to form Project 4, creating revolutionary new weapons to spread terror across the globe and shattering all hopes for world peace. The only obstacle between them and their sinister goal is U.N. Squadron, a multinational peace-keeping force flying the latest aerial firepower. But will these courageous fighters be able to save the world from total destruction? Gameplay U.N. Squadron is a typical horizontally-scrolling shooter. The player can choose from one of the three heroes from the manga, each controlling a different fighter with it's own characteristics. Before each stage the player can purchase secondary weapons and power ups for it's ship. The game borrows some elements from the 1940 Series. Instead of regular lives, the player has a energy gauge, which depletes whenever the player ship gets hit. Power up items are also brought by red enemy formations, much like in the 1940 games. Items * Level Up POW (Red): Level up your power by 1. * Level Up POW (Blue): Level up your power by 2. * Level Up POW (Yellow): Level up your power by 4. * Recovery POW (Blue): Partially refills your fuel gauge by a small amount. * Recovery POW (Yellow): Partially refills your fuel gauge by a large amount. * Sub-Weapon Rack POW (Blue): Raises your current weapon's ammo by a small amount. * Sub-Weapon Rack POW (Yellow): Raises your current weapon's ammo by a large amount. * Yashichi: Completely refills your fuel gauge and weapon's ammo. * Mobi-chan: 1000 points. * Unicorn: Equips your craft with a shield. Sub-Weapons * Bulpup: Fires explosive charges in a wide area in front of the ship. * 16Way Shot: Covers the area around the ship with explosive charges. * Phoenix/Falcon: Fires homing missiles. * Super Shell: Fires a strong piercing beam. * Round Laser: Fires a wide-range fire beam. * Bomb: Drops a bomb on the ground. * Napalm: Drops incendiary bombs on the ground. * Gun Pod: Equips a pod which fires diagonally downwards for a limited time. * Big Boy: A stronger version of the Bomb. * Thunder Laser: Fires lightning bolts in three directions. Can only be found in Stage 5 by picking up the Mobi-chan. Characters and ships * Shin Kazama: Pilots the Northrop F-20 Tigershark * Mickey Simon: Pilots the Grumman F-14 Tomcat * Greg Gates: Pilots the Fairchild A-10 Thunderbolt * Saki Vashtal: Supporting character * McCoy: Supporting character Missions and Bosses Gallery Area88Flyer.jpg|Japanese flyer UNSquadronAmigaCover.jpg|Amiga cover UNSquadronCPCCover.jpg|Amstrad CPC cover Category:Related Games